Candela Greene
| rank = Captain | insignia1 = | mother = Arielia Greene | father = Retired Admiral Richard F Greene }} Captain Candela Greene became the first Orion commander in Starfleet in 2386. She was instrumental and diffusing the encounter with the Zentradi at Starbase 140. Candela was a Human/Orion hybrid. She was born a hermaphrodite. Her father, retired Admiral Richard Greene, faced court martial for rescuing her mother, Arielia Greene. She is currently the commanding officer of the . Biography Early life Candela Greene was born on Stardate 20972.60 on the SS Drageon. Although possessing the general appearance, and pheromones traits of an Orion female, she grew up on Earth. Her father, Admiral Rich F Greene retired met her mother on Stardate 19123.29. She was used in a plot to get information from him on Starfleet defenses for the Orion Pirates, but instead she fell in love with him. The Orion Syndicate irate with her failure enslaved her, and unsuccessfully tried to murder the young Lt Commander. Greene promised to find her, and free her from the Orion prison. He went against orders, and spent a year on Verex III trying to buy her freedom under an assumed name. Successful they consummated their love, but had difficulties leaving Orion, the Orion Syndicate had figured out whom he was, and a bounty was place on both of their heads. He acquired passage off the Orion on the SS Drageon by supplying information on hidden Orion latinum supplies, as well as retrieving vital information on Orion Syndicate activity in the Alpha Quadrant. With this information, he regained his Starfleet commission, and settled on Earth with his new family. Candela was not received well on Earth. The males had an amorous attraction to her throughout her puberty, and women came to resent her. She found out by age 17 her pheromones worked both ways, and she could control them quite effectively. Opting to remain a hermaphrodite, she concentrated more on her social skills as oppose to using her pheromones. Her Starfleet interest began when she was 13, her father would inspect the shipyards regularly, and she would tag along. An acute interest in space travel was born, mostly from stories her mother told her of distant worlds. On Stardate 39213.69, she enrolled to the Academy. Taking a liken to Command, she took the high road. She excelled in combat training, and hand to hand combat, as well as engineering, and science. She excelled in her class, but had numerous reprimands for behaviour problems associated with her pheromones. The Endeavor Upon graduating on Stardate 44553.42 she posted as Operations officer on the . At the time she was the only Orion Officer to serve in Starfleet at that time. In 2367 the Endeavor would be involved in the Battle of Wolf 359 in which the Endeavor would surivive. Captain Amasov would credit his Candela with saving the ship from destruction due to her ability to adapt to the Borg weapons. Yet the Battle would scar her upon recovery and salvage missions. She would fall into a state of Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome which while at Starbase 234 she would request a transfer. It was from this point she was approached by Commander Kevin Grant who saw her potential as a Starfleet Intelligence operative. After talking to Captain Amasov who was rtelunctant to lose her to Starfleet Intrlligence, but a pressing matter of perfuming blockade duty during the Klingon Civil War cut short their meeting. Candela decided then to join Starfleet Intelligence. Starfleet Intelligence Although still suffering from PTSD, she agreed to become an undercover operative for Starfleet. In 2370, she was planted on Farius Prime as an Orion escort. It was here she infiltrated the Juraan Crime syndicate. Juraan was known for trading Romulan ale, as well as extortion by using women to gather information. Between 2371-2374 she would find that several high ranking officials in Starfleet as well as the Federation Council were customers as they exchange information for goods and services. By 2375 the start of the Dominion war had the syndicate switch gears into weapons smuggling and technology trading. In one instance a Vorta would visit for a chance to have the services of Candela for Dominion technology. She would entail extort information of several key areas that the Dominion had known Founders already infiltrate in the Federation. By the end of the war, the Federation started to end the operation and seeked to shutdown the Juraan Syndicate. It was early 2376 when the Farius Government under pressure from the Federation allowed for extradiction of Juraan, but he would escape capture a wanted man from not only the Federation, but the Orion Syndicate for allowing a Starfleet Intelligence agent infiltrate and bring down several key operations on Farius Prime. The Expedition Frome 2376-2379 Candela returned to Earth and resigned from Starfleet Intelligence. As a civilian she would work for Triton Grull Enterprises Starship Divison as a Warp Core specialist. It was Captain Vanessa Ann Lucifel who contacted her in mid 2379 in hopes to persuade her to reinstate her commission and join her on the USS Expedition (NCC-72677) as her Chief Engineer. She would rejoin Starfleet and be part of the Pioneer crew that would travel to the Delta Quadrant and help the Talaxians find a new home. She would serve aboard until 2376 when the USS Expedition rammed a Malon Ship in an effort to prevent the destruction of Deep Space 10. The Crusader Upon taking command of the Crusader, Candela was already thrust into a dilemma. In 2386, she successfully captured a Klingon Bird of Prey that was operated by an Orion Pirate crew. The immediate question was how they were able to hide their life signs. But the surprise was the commander was an identical clone of Candela named Nova. She was created by Juraan using DNA samples that Candela left behind. The idea that Juraan was somehow connected in this was magnified when after an accident at Starbase 140 that would send a massive shock wave across the sector, a fleet of Zentradi ships appeared, and abducted several Starfleet officers. It wasn't until they abducted her, that the Zentradi returned all the officers, and retreated. Her First Officer Teshurr had trust issues from this, and requested a transfer. Yet in a few weeks, he returned. In 2388, Captain Greene was abducted by the Talosians that conducted experiments, and perform cloning of her, and Lt D'Real. Although the crew of the Crusader would rescue her, they instead took her clone Nova as an impostor. For the next 6 months she was poked, and prodded by the Zentradi. Satisfied she had used up all her usefulness, she was returned to Juraan where he was to strand her, and Lt Eric Kramer on Ceti Alpha V. Fortunately, Teshurr, posing as a pirate, had thwarted his plans, and aided in the rescue of both. Nova, and the cloned Eric Kramer had escaped. Personal Life Other then Juraan, Candela has no true love interest until 2385 when she married Commander Guy Montag. The marriage would fail in 10 months, as they would go their separate ways. In early 2386, she sought a relationship with Lt Yuna Tremayne but they decided to stay mutual friends. Later that year, she engaged in an affair with her First Officer Commander Teshurr. Their relationship is currently still intact. In 2388, while under the influence of the Talosians, she impregnated Lt D'Real. D'Real chose to keep the child, and let it come to full term. Upon Captain Greenes rescue, they decided to name the unborn girl T'Van, and she would be raised on Vulcan. Appearances * Star Trek Crusader: The Deception * Star Trek Crusader: The Talosian Experiments * Star Trek Crusader: Of Friends, or Foes Service Jacket * USS Endeavour (NCC-71805) 2363-2365 * USS Endeavour (NCC-71805) 2365-2367 * USS Endeavour (NCC-71805) 2367-2368 * Starfleet Intelligence 2369-2376 * USS Expedition (NCC-72677) 2379-2384 * USS Expedition (NCC-72677) 2384-2386 * USS Crusader (NCC-51492) 2386 * USS Crusader (NCC-51492) 2387- Category:Humans Category:Orions Category:Starfleet Captains Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Crusader (NCC-51492) personnel Category:14th Fleet personnel